Raquel
Raquel is an Argentine vixen involved with the National Protection Process. She is the wife of the group's leader Jorge and the leader of the women's wing of the organization. Name She was originally named Alicia after Alicia Raquel Hartridge the wife of Jorge Rafael Videla but Raquel took her place after the character Raquel Turner. Appearence She has dark blue fur and light blue hair that is also like Tatjana's as it long and more human like. Unlike Tatjana Raquel's hair is held back in a butterfly clip whilst Tatjana's is often held back in a ponytail. Raquel is one of many members of the N.P.P to wear footwear as the other members who are male and a majority of the vixens involved with the Fox Junta and the Junta children go with bare feet. She wears a white polo shirt, a black knee length skirt which she tucks her polo shirt in and black boots, however during Operation Hood she wears a white sweatshirt, navy blue trousers, a black belt across her waist and also black boots. Personality Raquel is a very self confident character and is shown to be a very serious and practical character compared to Jorge, though she is the only vixen in the N.P.P she does not find herself isolated like Zoe does, instead her feelings are exceedingly the opposite. But she can be quite snarky and often frustrated by her husband though they both love each other. Not only can Raquel be snarky but she does have a quick temper often having frustrations with Jorge though she is respected as much as Asma. Her frustrations with him come in mainly at night when even members of the N.P.P jump on the music bandwagon. On the military and espionage side she certainly knows how to lead a kidnapping and rarely gives in to defeat only doing so at gunpoint when one of her enemies points a gun at her, when this happens she usually adopts the brace position; bowing and putting her hands behind her head. But on the military side she is very, very disciplined which is why Jorge employs her to be the leader of the women's wing, many N.P.P members and allies also describe her as an experienced leader. Raquel is also shown to know how to turn 63 modest vixens some of whom are secret agents into highly disciplined soldiers. Compared to her husband Emilio says that she is very, very sensible as well (not that Jorge isn't sensible) the other males in the N.P.P also treat her much better than the Taliban would have done if she was in the Taliban and also approves of the way Saud treats Fahda despite Saudi Arabia having a poor women's rights record, but as well as males Raquel is also friendly with the Junta vixens as well as the Junta's sole dogs Krypto and Brainy Barker. She is also good with young Junta children and also the Junta babies despite the fact she and Jorge have no children and the couple are proud of it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Heroes